


Problematic MCYT oneshots!

by Simp_for_Blocks



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, problematic oneshots - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Purpled (video blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Requests, Smut, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, any ship you'd like, more people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_for_Blocks/pseuds/Simp_for_Blocks
Summary: Go ahead and give me some ideas..? That would be poggers!
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Problematic MCYT oneshots!

Ayoo!

You can ask basically for what ship you like I guess?

I will not do Unproblematic ones cause their boring ig.

I will not do shit kinks and blood kinks cause that's gross.

I will rarely do Rape fics in your favor :)

Favorite ships:

Tubbo x Ranboo  
Tommy x Wilbur  
Tommy x dream  
Tommy x purpled AU  
Nikki x minx  
George x quackity  
Etc.


End file.
